Shut Up
by ilovebeingfluffy
Summary: What happens when Izaya decides to give Roppi a massage?


Title: Shut Up  
Pairing: Izaya x Roppi  
Rating: M for mature content  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!

Again, another story for Thundering

I apologize for my lack of fanfictions, my computer is no longer in working condition and I ended up writing this on my phone. I am currently using another person's laptop for this and I will soon be updating my Delic x Roppi fanfiction! I just had to write this for my dear friend. Please do enjoy!

* * *

Orihara Izaya was a man who enjoyed living in luxury. That much was obvious with how extravagant his three bedroom apartment was. When you first walk in, on the left was a staircase that led to bookcases covering most of the perimeter of the loft and then a hallway leading to the bedrooms. On the right was an extraordinarily large window that you could see the city from with a common house plant beside it. Straight ahead was another bookcase, mostly titles like _The Social Animal_ and _Predictability Irrational: The Hidden Forces That Shape Our Decisions_. In front of the large window was a desk with a rather expensive looking computer, turned off of course, a laptop right next to it, also turned off. There was a steaming cup of coffee, obviously recently brewed. Then there was a landline on the rather large desk and a swivel chair hidden behind the computer. Back on the left across from the desk was another desk with a rather strange board game on top of it, though in the dark it was hard to make out the pieces. Behind this desk were stairs leading to an indention in the floor where a black leather "L" shaped couch sat with a few small black pillows as a sort of decoration. There was a glass coffee table and across from the couch was a flat screen TV, turned on, being the only light in the entire apartment, though it was on mute.

In that apartment sat two men, exact replicas of each other. The one named Izaya was sitting on the couch while the lookalike sat in between his legs down on the floor. His ruby-like eyes were closed, Izaya's long fingers digging into his shoulders. Soft moans were escaping his lips from the ministrations on his shoulders and back. He hunched over to give Izaya even more room.

"Careful Pi-chan, make those sounds louder and I'll want to do even more than just give you a simple massage," the informant purred, his own reddish-brown eyes showing their mischievous glint.

"Tch... Don't call me that," the carbon copy replied.

"Would you prefer Roppop? Rop-chan? Or do you want me to say your full name?" He teased his twin.

"Just... Roppi. I just want to be called Roppi."

"Very well, Roppi-kun it is," Izaya was in no mood to argue tonight, especially since his need was pressing against his jeans painfully.

"You're awfully agreeable," Roppi accused, his eyes opening as a specific knot was worked out of his shoulders. "Should I be scared?"

"Not at all," Izaya hummed. "I simply wanted to do something nice for once."

That was a lie and they both knew it. The only time the informant showed any sort of kindness to anyone was when he wanted something, and judging by the bulge in his pants that was pressing against the misanthrope's neck, he had only one thing in mind: sex.

Annoyed by the pressure on his nape, or perhaps he was starting to want it too, the younger twin stood and moved to pin the other down on the couch.

"Aw is Roppi going to take care of my erection?"

"I'd rather shove a sock in your mouth, but if I don't do this I'll hear you complain about it all night long." As he spoke, the sound of a zipper filled the room along with the shuffling of black pants sliding down slim hips.

Roppi's body slid down until his hands were on either side of Izaya's waist, facing that clothed bulge that was bothering the informant so damn much. His velvety tongue slipped between pale lips, sliding over the fabric, earning a hiss.

"If you're going to suck me, Roppi, at least take the damn boxers off. I don't enjoy being teased."

"Which is precisely the reason why I'm teasing you," was the reply.

He sucked on the outside, still earning a few hisses along with a pant or two. Izaya's hands dug into the couch cushions, his eyes clenched closed at the agonizing heat.

Roppi almost smiled.

After a minute or two of continuing to tease Izaya's member with his touches, Roppi finally yanked Izaya's soaked boxers off of his hips to see his leaking cock. Izaya shivered in anticipation and the cold air that hit him.

A smooth moan escaped greedy lips as that devilish tongue slid up the underside of his dick. "Mm Roppi... Now _this_ is a good use for that mouth of yours," he smirked, as Roppi wrapped his hand around it to pump it more.

His fingers touched sticky precum, sliding it, covering his hand in the substance.

Roppi leaned down and took the head in his mouth, lightly sucking once more in a teasing manner. Izaya had to stop himself from just thrusting erratically into that mouth. To hold the misanthrope down and force him to take his cock in all of its glory.

That mouth so wet and so fucking HOT.

Roppi must have sensed this because he began to take more of Izaya in his mouth, feeling the way it slid against his tongue as he bobbed his head. He closed his eyes feeling feminine hands slide through his raven locks, encouraging him to take more. To be daring.

So that's what he did, moving faster to give his twin the satisfaction he apparently needed. He almost gagged feeling the cock hit the back of his throat, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

He had better get recompense for this act.

"Seems you're getting better at this," the puppeteer murmured, letting pleasure wash over him, already feeling as if he was at his peak.

Roppi would have scoffed if his mouth wasn't full.

Once Izaya hit his limit, a thick load was released in his twin's mouth, filling his mouth with the salty substance. Roppi pulled away, ending up swallowing what he could, with one dribble of white sliding down his chin being the only evidence of his actions.

Izaya sat up, sliding his tongue up Roppi's chin, licking the last of his semen away.

"You almost seem cute, Pi-chan~"

"Shut up. It's your turn."

"So demanding." Izaya laughed, but switched their positions nonetheless to start his own treatment and sucking. For that was their corrupt relationship. Sex and twisted love.

And Roppi hated himself for it.


End file.
